


The Bakery-8

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Bakery, Drabble, F/M, nine as baker, prompt, rose as firewoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing saga of Baker Nine and Firewoman Rose in 100 word drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-8

Rose didn’t have one night stands. She barely had relationships. Odd considering she only slept with men she knew. Which had been…a while.

Kissing the Doctor sent fire through her, wild and untamed. She pushed him onto the bed; he watched her with hooded eyes. She felt powerful—wanted, aroused, desperate to feel him beneath her.

She prowled—prowled? All right, yeah—the step separating them and straddled his hips. Curled her fingers into the bedding on either side of his head. Lost herself in the feel of his cool hands on her skin and his perfect lips against hers.


End file.
